Off Gaurd
by Elkpelt
Summary: "Naïve." Blaze muttered. Silver smirked. "A little caught off guard?" "Hmm?" "Never mind…" Slight Silaze. One-shot.


_**Elkpelt: Sorry about the itatlics. I forget to check on the Document Manager to see if it glitched again. Damn you Mircosoft Word.**_

_Swoosh. _A massive wooden crate came galloping in Blaze's direction, clocked in an elegant veil of pale teal light. She skillfully leaped away, avoiding the angry crate by hair-lengths. The grass beneath her heeled feet whimpered in protest as she cart-wheeled down the dry grasses, stopping mid-way to freeze. The hedgehog ahead of her was panting by now, beads of sweat glazing his ivory-haired forehead as he hauled a rather large rock in the fleet-footed felidea's direction. She, like the many times before, managed to pounce away with a graceful leap.

"Silver, constintract." The lilac-haired cat instructed, stopping for a mere second, a hand on her hip. She furrowed her eyebrows as the said hedgehog dropped his head a little, clearly exhausted. "If you want to hit a moving target you have to-"

_Wham! _A heavy object came in her direction, knocking straight into her head quite acutely, clearly right on target. Now, seeing stars, Blaze's golden eyes lolled backwards as she stumbled to the soft and grassy floor below. "-catch them off guard?" Finished Silver for her, who was bright red from laughing. Blaze wagged her head, glaring upwards slightly.

"Yea…" Blaze groaned, her hand on her now throbbing skull. He nailed her hard… The much mature of the two got to her feet and removed her hand from her forehead. The cat suddenly smirked. "Hey Silver…"

Still laughing, Silver cocked his ears. "Yes?"

Blaze was quick, prowling in his direction with fleet feet before, with a lightly burning hand, tapped the white-furred hedgehog's shoulder; making him yelp and pounce away; his gloved hand marked with light blue markings resigning on his now stinging shoulder. He glared childishly at his devious friend. "Hey! No fair!"

"Since when was I ever fair?" Blaze inquired, grinning. Something Silver couldn't say he was used too seeing.

"Oh, since… never. But…" Silver smirked, making the feline's smile burn away. No pun in tended. The hedgehog's bright amber gaze flickered to the nearby shallow river that hugged the small valley-like clearing they always sparred in. Blaze suddenly gained a bright blue aura as she found herself being tossed in that direction; landing with a clumsy splash.

The cat flailed to the surface and hissed; ears planted backwards as she seemed to steam. Again, no pun intended. Silver was chuckling, his cheeks puffing up as he struggled to swallow his clumsy laughs; making Blaze scowl. The purple-coated cat lifted herself from the shallows before stepping in the snickering hedgehog's direction; wet as a sodden rat.

"Alright Silver the Hyena," Blaze said, eying her laughing companion strictly with a look he had grown used to. "We should finish our lesson? Hmm?" The feline watched as Silver slightly drooped.

"Aw, c'mon Blaze." Groaned Silver like a young child, his big golden eyes beseeching. "I'm tired and sweaty." He dramatically flew his fingers through his star-pointed quills and wagged his hand; some sweat fluttering off his finger tips.

Blaze put her wet hands on her sodden hips; the fur across her forehead plastering to her face. "Oh please; not the puppy-dog eyes." Blaze complained almost mockingly, her eyes jumping away from the hedgehog's cute face.

Silver simply snapped his fingers from his side; a small sized rock being lifted from the nearby floor. He smirked a little; which confused Blaze until the rock came pouncing into her forehead; then falling limp and losing its teal flames. Blaze twitched an eyelid, surprised by his silliness. The feline strutted to where she had been standing before, a trail of wet footprints following her as she took her spot. "Now Silver. Lets continue. Shall we?" She smiled lightly, her eyes watching her hedgehog friend as he followed; though stopped a few feet away near the items they had brought to the clearing.

Silver watched the cat take a fighting stance, her knees bent and her hands lowered into tight fists; eyes squinted. He hauled himself a large wooden crate with his telekinesis and prepared him aim; though Blaze had began to cart-wheel away, making the hedgehog huff as his thrown crate missed the moving target. Blaze hopped mid-step; fists raised as she watched the flustered hedgehog. Though, suddenly she felt another blunt object meet the side of her skull again; and like before, Blaze stumbled to her knees and messaged her once again bruised head.

"Okay; I think you have dead aim down now." Blaze hissed out of pain.

The hedgehog neared her side and awkwardly cocked his head, kneeling close to his friend and helped her to her feet. She found herself blushing, her face heating up like molten lava. Blaze furrowed her eyebrows, removing her hands from her friend's and stepping away from their closeness.

"Naïve." Blaze muttered.

Silver smirked. "A little caught off guard?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind…"


End file.
